Some computer processors are limited, by virtue of having an instruction set fixed at the time of manufacture, in their ability to efficiently handle different types of data processing calculations within certain algorithms and in their ability to perform different algorithms selected for example from convolution, Fast Fourier Transform, Trellis/Viterbi calculations, correlation, finite impulse response filtering, and the like. In particular, known computer processors do not support the performance of software-customised instructions which operate on multi-bit operand values, for example such instructions acting on operands of four or more bits or at the level of computer words (typically 16, 32, or 64 bits). Known computer processors cannot efficiently perform complex software-customised operations involving sequences of simpler customized operations, in response to individual software-customized processor instructions forming part of the processor instruction set.
Embodiments of the present invention seek to provide improved computer processors and methods of operating computer processors, and the like.